To protect rolls of paper from handling and transport damage, the usual practice is to wrap the rolls with thick paper or board and to cover the roll ends by means of sheets protecting the ends. The package has to protect the roll both against humidity and mechanical damage.
According to the most common prevailing method, the wrapping of paper rolls in paper factories is carried out as follows:
Wrapping paper is wrapped around the paper roll, the width of the paper exceeding the length of the roll. The part of the wrapper extending over the roll ends is pleated inwards toward the centre axis of the roll and folded against the end of the roll so that it at the same time seals in the so called inner header to its place. Hereafter another, outer header is pressed against the outer surface of the the inward bent folds of the wrapper and adhesively secured to the end. A package made this way has, however, been found to be unsatisfactory in some aspects. The part of the wrapper folded against the end is rough and therefore between the wrapper and the header there may remain some channels through which humidity can intrude into the package.
The UK published patent application No. 2004245 discloses another wrapping method in which a header sheet of a size greater than the end surface of the roll is pressed against the roll end face and the parts of the header sheet extending over the end surface are folded against the cylindrical surface of the roll and folded onto said surface. The mantle surface of the roll is wrapped with wrapping material the width of which is approximately the same as the length of the roll and which covers the folded parts of the header. Also this package is susceptible to humidity.